He Wasn't Man Enough for Me
by TheTruthHurts.Always
Summary: Kikyo seems to think that Kagome wants something that belongs to her...but what she doesn't know is Kagome's hiding something that will shock everyone. Rated M mainly for language.


He Wasn't Man Enough for Me

One-Shot. Song-fic.

Kikyo seems to think that Kagome wants something that belongs to her. _He Wasn't Man Enough for Me_—Toni Braxton

Chapter One

"Hey Kags, you wanna hit the club tonight?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled. "You know I do Sango!"

"Good. Date or no date?" Sango wondered.

Kagome shook her head. "My baby's going out of town tonight."

"Who is this mysterious guy Kagome? You've been talking about him for the past few months but we've never seen hair no hide of him."

"You'll find out soon enough. When we think the time is right." Kagome had a sly smirk on her face, knowing that Sango and their friends would be in a shock when they found out who she was dating.

"Uh huh…" Sango was skeptical.

"He's not some axe murderer or anything Sango. We're just…taking it slow, that's all." Kagome plucked a fat juicy grape out of her fruit salad and popped it into her mouth.

Sango watched her carefully. She knew whenever her best friend was lying, and she couldn't sense anything now, so she would just have to believe her. "C'mon before we're late for work."

Kagome groaned. She loved her job, but the fact that she worked with assholes really pissed her off sometimes. But then again, the fact that she worked with her best friend also countered the negativity.

They reached their office building and went to the 15th floor. "Hello ladies." A sly voice greeted.

Sango blushed. "Hi Miroku."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Hello Miroku. Do you have those reports done yet? I need to give them to Sesshomaru before this afternoon."

"They're almost done." Miroku answered, then smiled at Sango. He and Sango had been flirting since they were all in high school together. Kagome just wished they'd get together already. It was obvious to everyone that they were completely in love with each other.

"Just have it on my desk by eleven." Kagome said and walked into her office, leaving the two lovebirds to chat about nothing. She checked her e-mail and saw that she had one unread message from her lover.

'I hate that I will be going out of town today. I want to see you before I leave.'

Then it was Kagome's turn to blush. She quickly typed a reply and hit 'send'. A knock on her door startled her. "I told Miroku to have the report on my desk by eleven so I should have it to you by twelve, or eleven forty-five if I push it."

"Hn. That will be fine." Kagome's boss answered. She rarely heard him say too many words at work, unless he was barking commands at those under him. He didn't really have much to say to her, because she did her job.

Kagome was glad that he was out of her office. There was something about Sesshomaru Takahashi that made her nervous. Finally, though, it was her lunch break. She'd proof read over thirty proposals within the five hours she'd been at work. She was a definite asset to the company and everyone knew it.

"We still on for lunch?" Sango asked.

"Uhm…I'm not too sure. I kinda had lunch plans." Kagome's phone vibrated and she read the text message she'd received. "Never mind." She sighed. "He cancelled on me because he has some sort of meeting."

"This mystery man still?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said, a light flush taking over her cheeks.

Sango couldn't help but smile. "Anyway, Miroku will be joining us for lunch. Is that ok?"

"Fine with me." Kagome said.

They all rode to the small sub shop downtown in Sango's car. In the middle of their conversation about whether or not the new intern had a crush on Sesshomaru, a familiar face walked into the restaurant. Kagome swallowed her food calmly and wiped her mouth with her napkin before saying anything. "Sango, did you know that he was going to be here?"

Sango shook her head.

"Miroku?" Kagome turned to him.

"I kinda mentioned it, but he said he was going out with Kikyo, so I didn't think he would come." He confessed. "Please don't be mad at me."

Kagome smiled softly. "I'm not mad at you Miroku. He's unpredictable."

A pair of golden eyes spotted the two people and the back of a head at the table and smiled, walking over in their direction.

"We can go Kags, if you don't wanna be here." Sango said, touching Kagome's hand.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm a big girl Sango. I can handle it. But I do need to go to the little girl's room for just one second." Kagome left the table, making sure that the male didn't see her when she did.

"Hey you guys!" The being with the golden eyes greeted.

"Hi Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Hello." Sango's voice was ice cold.

In the bathroom, Kagome freshened up her lipstick and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection and checked her phone, then frowned at the message.

'My flight is leaving earlier than planned, so I won't be able to see you before I leave.'

Kagome sighed. The message made her sad, but she knew that it had been a possibility. 'That's alright. I'll see you when you get back.' She typed, then left the bathroom. She saw that a silver haired young man clad in red skinny jeans and a white shirt was standing at their table. _The attire of douchebags._ Kagome thought to herself and fought to contain her laughter when she remembered where she'd gotten that phrase from.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome standing behind him. His smile was wiped off his face when he saw that she was smiling at him.

"Hello Inuyasha." Kagome kept it cordial, not revealing any emotions, not that she had any towards him.

"H-hey Kagome." Inuyasha stuttered, while he watched Kagome grab her purse.

"I think that it's time to go. We've been gone over an hour and I need to finish up a few papers before the end of the day." Kagome announced.

"I see you're still working your ass off for nothing." Inuyasha snipped.

"And I see you're still clueless to what a career is." Kagome rebutted with a smile. "It was nice seeing you again though, Inuyasha." Kagome walked out of the door, with Miroku and Sango hot on her heels.

"Who the fuck was that?" A woman came up behind Inuyasha and asked.

"She was…nobody…" Inuyasha was still staring at the door that Kagome had walked out of.

"I think you should wear pink." Sango said.

"Ew." Kagome responded from inside of her closet.

"What's wrong with pink?"

"Nothing, except for the fact that it's too loud. Like yellow."

Sango laughed and shook her head. "Then what are you gonna wear?"

"I don't know. I really don't even wanna go to the club anymore." Kagome said, and her phone vibrated in her pocket. A smile covered her face when she saw who was calling her. "Hello?"

"Hello beautiful." The silky voice on the other end said.

"I'm going to get something to eat really quickly." Sango said, leaving Kagome's room.

Kagome's insides turned into jelly as she talked to him on the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just waiting on a business call. What are you getting into tonight?" He asked her.

"Hitting the club with Sango and Miroku. That's pretty much it."

"What are you wearing?"

"I don't know yet. That's actually what Sango and I are trying to decide now. Any suggestions?" Kagome smiled.

"Well…I do happen to think you look utterly delectable in the black halter top dress that hugs each and every curve your body has to offer. Mmmm…just picturing you in that dress does things to me."

Kagome bit her lip, feeling herself get moist. "You shouldn't do things like that to me. Especially when you're not here. But ok, that's what I'll wear."

"It still bothers me, though, that other males will be looking at what is mine." He grumbled into the phone.

Kagome smiled. "Trust me, I'm yours and only yours. I'm not going anywhere."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Kagome knew that her lover was smiling.

Kagome heard her front door open, meaning Sango was back and more than likely ready to go. "I've gotta go baby. I'll see you later." Kagome blew a kiss into the phone, she knew he liked it when she did that.

"Alright sweetheart." They hung up the phone.

Kagome pulled the black dress her lover had been talking about out of her closet. He was right when he said it hugged every curve she had, and it had a diamond shape cut out of her chest, showing the ample cleavage Kagome had. The dress stopped about mid-thigh and Kagome slipped on some black heels and was ready to go.

"Damn!" Sango said when she saw Kagome. "You always have to outdo me!"

Kagome laughed. "Whatever. Let's go."

They got to the club and it was beyond packed. Miroku was at the front door waiting on them, so they could all go in at the same time. There was a long line of waiting people and as they approached the front of it, bypassing everyone, the bouncer stopped them. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Inside the club." Miroku answered.

"I don't think so."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Can't we go in, just this once?" She asked with a smile.

The bouncer gulped. "Fine."

"Thanks." Kagome was still smiling as they walked inside.

"Sex appeal: a woman's best friend." Miroku laughed when they got inside.

Kagome went and sat at the bar while Miroku and Sango went to go dance. She wasn't really feeling the club tonight.

"What's a pretty young thing like you doing all by herself?" A man asked her.

"It's by choice." Kagome said with a smile.

"Um…do you know that guy over there?" The man nodded his head behind Kagome. "He's been staring at me since I walked over here."

Kagome turned her head and saw…Inuyasha. Staring dead at her. With Kikyo at his side.

"That's that bitch from earlier! And she's looking at you like she wants you!" Kikyo was furious.

"Why does she have to be a bitch though?" Inuyasha cringed.

"Because she wants you! I can see it in that bitch's eyes." Kikyo answered.

"Really?" Inuyasha's voice did little to hide his excitement.

Kikyo stormed over to Kagome. "I know you want my man, but back the fuck off cuz he's MINE!"

Kagome did nothing to stop the laugh coming from her mouth. She looked at Inuyasha, who wasn't far behind Kikyo. "She doesn't know?"

"Know what? What the fuck don't I know?" Kikyo was livid. Sango heard her screaming and went over to stand by Kagome.

"I dated Inuyasha way before you came into the picture Kikyo." Kagome said.

"How do you know my name bitch?" Kikyo said.

"Because I've heard a lot about you." Kagome smirked. "You were who Inuyasha was cheating on me with, so I broke up with him."

_**Who do you think I am?  
>Don't you know that he was my man?<br>But I chose to let him go.**_

Kikyo glared at Kagome. "Liar!"

"Tell her Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and walked off, hating confrontation.

"See? You're just jealous that I have him and you don't. You probably can't even get a man." Kikyo snorted.

_**So why do you act like  
>I still care about him?<br>Looking at me like I'm hurt  
>When I'm the one who said I didn't<br>want it to work.  
>Don't you forget I had him first?<strong>_

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You pretty dumb, aren't you?" She shook her head. "Enjoy your evening." Kagome grabbed her drink from the bar and walked onto the dance floor. She saw Miroku dancing, so she and Sango danced with him for a bit. Inuyasha and Kikyo came to the center of the floor, well, Kikyo dragged Inuyasha to the center of the floor, and began grinding on him while looking Kagome in the eyes.

"How you feeling now bitch? You wish you were dancing on him like this don't you?" Kikyo was still messing with Kagome.

Kagome sighed. _She's obviously a hard learner._ She thought to herself. Kagome decided it was in her best interest to ignore Kikyo and her ignorance.

Kikyo waved her hand in the air close to Kagome's face and Kagome saw that she was wearing a wedding ring. She laughed out loud. _I wonder what she had to do to get him to put that on her finger. I wouldn't be surprised if she proposed to him and bought her own ring._ She laughed again. "I'll be back Sango. I need to go to the bathroom." Kagome said, knowing that Kikyo was going to follow her. She was going to give her a chance in private to keep her mouth shut before she was publicly embarrassed.

"Yeah he put a ring on this! Where's your ring?" Kikyo was waving her hand in Kagome's face.

Kagome grabbed her hand and yanked it down. "At one point yeah, I thought we would get married, but I dumped him! Why don't you ask him why we didn't work out since you don't seem to believe me. Get the story from him."

"I don't need it from him! He's mine and he's gonna be mine forever!"

Kagome clapped her hands. "Good for you. But I'm warning you. Back off."

"Or what?" Kikyo stepped to Kagome.

Kagome smirked. "I have a feeling you're gonna find out."

_**Didn't he tell you the truth?  
>If not then why don't you ask him?<br>Then maybe you can be more into him  
>Instead of worrying about me<br>And hopefully you won't find  
>All of the reasons why his love didn't count<br>And why we couldn't work it out**_

As Kagome was walking out of the bathroom, she got a text message. 'Having fun?'

She smiled. 'It'd be a lot better if you were here.' Kagome continued to make her way onto the dance floor again, then she decided against dancing and took a seat at the bar again. She watched Sango and Miroku dance on each other and shook her head. Those two needed to stop playing with their emotions and get it together.

Inuyasha walked to stand beside Kagome. "Why did you tell Kikyo that we were together?"

"Because she needed to know the truth. And right now, she needs to stay out of my face." Kagome sipped her drink.

"So uh…Kagome, what happened to us back then?" He asked.

Kagome looked at him. "Are you serious? You're really going to ask me that?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"You cheated on me Inuyasha! You can't possibly be dumb enough to think I would stay with you after I caught you not once, not even twice, but _three_ times! I was dumb as hell for staying after the first two." Kagome shook her head.

"I think we should give it another try." He stepped closer to Kagome. "I'm a changed man now."

"The only thing that's changed about you is that you had the balls to propose to someone." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Feh! She proposed to me! I couldn't stop thinking about you the entire time I was with her!"

"Even when we were still together?" Kagome asked, turning to him.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Oh Inuyasha…that's so…" Kagome added a touch of breathlessness to her voice, then changed it completely when she said, "…much BULLSHIT!" She took another sip of her drink.

Kikyo stormed over to Inuyasha and Kagome. 'What the fuck is going on here?"

"Oh nothing. Your husband here just wanted to rekindle things between us." Kagome smirked

Kikyo sucked her teeth. "Why is this bitch always lying on you Inuyasha? Does she want you back or something?"

"Probably." Inuyasha said, instantly siding with Kikyo.

Kagome shook her head for the umpteenth time that night. "You two are pathetic. Inuyasha, I'm so far over you that I can't even remember where we met. Back then it was all I thought about, and now, well I really don't give a rat's ass."

"You wish you were over me. You know you want me back. That's why you're all over me tonight." Inuyasha said.

"That's rich. I found a man that's not only better than you in every way, he's so much better than you that you live in his very shadow." Kagome said, her hands on her hips.

"What does that even mean?"

Kagome blinked. She didn't know she'd said that, but there was no taking it back now. "He's playing you Kikyo, and you need to recognize his game. It's the same with a lot of men."

_**So many reasons out love is through, yeah  
>What makes you think he'll be good to you, no<br>It makes no sense cause he will never change  
>Girl you better recognize the game, oh yeah<strong>_

From the shadows, a lone male watched the entire altercation silently. He had been there for about an hour, a whole hour less than Kagome had been there herself. He seemed to admire Kagome from afar, taking pride for the petite woman when she stood her ground. The idiotic wench and her more idiotic husband wouldn't leave the woman alone, though she was holding her own pretty well. He stood up and approached the three of them, at the same time that Sango and Miroku were walking towards them.

"Just admit that you want him and I'll leave you alone." Kikyo said and crossed her arms.

"What don't you understand about the fact that _I_ dumped _him_! I obviously don't want him anymore if I dumped him that long ago and haven't attempted to contact him in any way, form, or fashion." Kagome sighed. She was irritated with this entire ordeal. She felt a large body press up against hers and at first she stiffened until she recognized who it was. "I thought you were gone."

"I postponed the meeting. I couldn't let you be alone on the eve of our anniversary." That deep, sexy, silky voice said that she'd come to love so much.

"Sesshomaru? What the fuck is going on here?" Inuyasha was livid.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both smirked. "Sesshomaru and I have been together for almost a year now." Kagome looked at the time on her phone. "Actually, it's a year today."

"You've been dating Sesshomaru this _whole time_?" Sango's mind was blown. "Wait! You just started talking about dating someone like five months ago!"

"Yeah I know. We decided to keep it a secret until…well…now I guess." Kagome smiled and turned around in Sesshomaru's arms and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and picked her up off the ground. She stood 5'6 to his 6'2, so he enjoyed picking her up when they kissed.

"Stop this shit!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru put Kagome on the ground and they both glared.

"Kagome, you're fucking my brother?" Inuyasha was still loud.

"Half-brother." Kagome and Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"And Sesshou and I don't fuck. Animals fuck." Kagome continued.

"You couldn't have my man so you tried to replace him." Kikyo was still on her bullshit.

"Kikyo, you are seriously messed up in the head. And you still don't know the whole story of Inuyasha and I. Even after I dumped him, he tried to get back with me. I was the only one who would put up with his bullshit. And I know everything about him." Kagome said.

"No you don't. I'm his wife so I know everything about him."

"There's a simple solution to that." Sango said. "What's Inuyasha's favorite color?"

"Bluoranredurple." Kikyo said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It changes daily. Today it's white."

Inuyasha hesitantly nodded.

Sango laughed. "And when did you propose to him Kikyo?"

"August 28th."

Kagome burst out laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny bitch?" Kikyo asked her.

"That was the last day he came to my house. He looked pathetic. He had roses, chocolates, and a large bear. His face was red and stained with tears. He was on his knees when I opened my door, his apology began as soon as he saw my feet. Inuyasha was a blubbering idiot that day." Kagome laughed.

"You did not tell me this." Sesshomaru said.

"I didn't think about it. Inuyasha has never been enough of a man to me. And Sesshomaru is way more of a man than you'll ever be. You two are perfect together. Two pathetic assholes. Have a nice life." Kagome left the club, holding Sesshomaru's hand. Kikyo and Inuyasha were left standing behind, speechless.

Miroku and Sango were simply smiling and shaking their heads.

_**What are you thinking?  
>Do you know about us back then?<br>Do you know I dumped your husband, girlfriend  
>I'm not thinking 'bout him<br>But you married him  
>Do you know I made him leave<br>Do you know he begged to stay with me  
>He wasn't man enough for me<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Well, that's it! I do hope you enjoyed it. Erm...read and review...tell me what ya think! There's more to come.

-Truth-


End file.
